Question: To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a car 15.86 miles and a horse 11.19 miles. In total, the journey takes 39.2 minutes. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 27.05 miles in total.